


Haunted

by Huntress13



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, Second Chances
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-31
Updated: 2019-08-31
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:43:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21592966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Huntress13/pseuds/Huntress13
Summary: In order in protect someone else you have no choice but to leave your hunting life behind.“Just when I found my world. They took you, they broke you, they tore out your heart. ~ Kelly Clarkson, Haunted
Relationships: Sam Winchester/Reader





	1. Haunted Part: 1

**212 Oak Ave, Redwood City, CA**

**2 Story Blue Siding House**

I am enjoying my day off nursing a cup of tea while reading Wherever She Goes

It’s quite blustery windy day.

My life is quite good but it’ll always be missing that one piece. 

15 years have gone by since I left the love of my life behind for the safety of someone else my daughter.

Sarah Mary Winchester our daughter I did it for her. 

Just went I found my world they tore out his soul

Sam had become soulless again due to a spell and I wasn’t about to put her in danger. 

I quit the hunting life that day and began slowly rebuilding my life. 

I became a computer science professor at Stanford the one place I know Sam would never find me. That day still haunts me I’ll never be able to forget it everytime I look at Sarah I see him. She may look like me except for one major detail her stunning multi-spectrum hazel eyes. Her stunning eyes are just like his 

He doesn’t know she exists but I told Sarah who her father is. She’s got his book smarts and my computer skills.

**15 years ago…**

Holding the pregnancy test behind my back I nervously await to tell Sam the good news that he’s going to be a father.

Sam arrives back at the bunker first which is odd because after a hunt Dean always comes back with him.

Sam comes over to me and stares at me coldly

“What are you doing here? You were just a toy I am bored with you now leave.” Sam said as he gestures towards the door.

I felt my heartbreak into million pieces and now I am terrified. I a feel lump forming in throat and tears threatening to spill from my eyes. My heart feels like it’s beating million miles a minute and not in good way. This isn’t the Sam I know and love this version is soulless. I quickly shoved the test in my back pocket and rush to pack my things. 

Last time Sam was soulless he I nearly got killed on a hunt.

The last thing I should do is put our baby in harm’s way. It’s better for all of us if I just leave it’s safer that way. I make my way to the garage and throw my stuff in sidecar of motorcycle and take off.

**End of flashback**

Some precautions never left my mind even after I left hunting. I use proxy servers whenever I use the internet. Our house’s address isn’t listed online and it’s warded,

I make sure Sarah always has some sorta protective symbols sewn into her clothes. 

As she got older I made sure she always kept a bobby pin in her hair incase she needed to pick a lock.

As for me I always wear my bracelet and get the anti-possession symbol on my hip touched up now and again. 

Sarah is due home from high school any minute. I get up to refill my tea out of the corner of my eye I see Sarah frantically enter the house. 

“Sarah what’s wrong did something follow you home?” I asked 

I hope my former life hasn’t caught up with me.

“ No, but I think I saw Dad and he might have seen me. Looks like he was working a case involving those students who disappeared in the woods. The ones you said that were probably mauled by werewolves. Don’t worry I did as you said i took a couple of backstreets and alleys to throw him off my trail.” Sarah replied.

“Okay good sweetheart I am glad you remembered what I taught you. Darn and I have to go into to to go grab groceries. I guess I’ll have to grab one of disguises and use the van instead of my motorcycle. Thanks for the heads up. You say here and finish your homework I’ll be back in an hour and if I am not call Bobby.” I replied Sarah nods in agreement and heads off to her room. Just as I feared my former life is catching up with me. I always told Sarah to call Bobby if something happened to me. He doesn’t know of her existence but he knows I am still alive. I gave her a code word: San Francisco to tell him in case of emergency. It’s where Sam and first met.


	2. Chapter 2

_**In town….**_  
Today’s disguise of choice long wavy red wig, green contacts, black leather jacket and blue denim romper.  
This isn’t the first time I’ve had to go into two with disguise on I do it from time to just make sure I am not recognized when a hunt is going on nearby.  
First thing on my list to grab from the store ingredients for salad Sarah loves like her father does.  
Me on the other hand I prefer pasta, burgers and fries.  
I swiftly grab all of the stuff in my list and make my way to the register. In my haste I accidentally bump into someone without looking up I know who it is Sam.  
I recognize his smell anywhere. He doesn’t seem to notice he just apologizes to me for running into and continues shopping.  
After loading my van I take a few side streets before going to my house to make sure I am not followed but it doesn’t work I find Sam on my porch.  
As I pull into the drive. Dammit I thought I was so careful  
I pull off my wig and take on my contact and throw them into the glove department.  
Sam sits there staring at me he’s mad as hell. He growls at me as soon as i walk over to him.

“Y/N what the hell I’ve been looking for your for 15 years . I did everything to find you I thought you were dead. Sam yells.

“You have no right to be mad you lost your soul again as I was scared as hell. I did for my own safety. Remember the last time you were soulless I almost died during a hunt.  
I got out of the life made a nice home for myself, you can’t just barge back in my life and yell at me. Now if you excuse me, I've got to make dinner. I replied  
I omitted the part about Sarah the last thing he needs to know is that he has a daughter.  
Sam grabs my wrists and spins me around pressing me against the door.  
He grabbed my left wrist so I know he’s not a monster or possessed still I don’t want to be anywhere near him. He’s dangerously close to me only a few centimeters from my lips.  
“ I am not leaving Y/N until we talk. Jen you can’t tell me all that I don’t mean anything to you anymore. I don’t see a ring on your left hand that means just like me you haven’t moved on.” Sam said  
“ Sam I … I don’t get to finish my sentence Sam cuts me off with rough kiss.  
I end up kissing him back it feelings like I am coming home kissing him again.  
The kiss gets interrupted by the door getting yanked open by Sarah and I end up falling on my butt.  
“Sorry mom I heard you pull up and was wondering what was taking you so long.” Sarah said.  
Sam stares at Sarah with mouth hanging wide open. Clearly he’s noticed that she’s his daughter.  
“I’ll grab the groceries looks like you and that guy need to talk.” Sarah said and whizzes right past us. Sarah knows it isn’t her place to tell him she’s his daughter it’s mine.  
Sam yanks me back up and pulls me towards the living room.

“You kept my daughter from me for 15 years. Y/N how could you do that? You knew how much I wanted to be a father. “ Sam stares at me in disbelief.  
“I wanted to tell you that day I left you came home soulless. You know what you told me that day that I was a toy and to get out. I was afraid of you. You being possessed I could handle but you being soulless was a whole different ball game. We can talk further about this but I think it should be up to her to decide if she wants to get to know you. I replied  
Sarah hesitantly watches us from the kitchen. I motion for to come over.  
Sam gets up from the couch and pulls Sarah into hug. Tears are streaming down his face.  
“Hi, Dad Sarah says in a low voice as she wraps her arms around him. I wipe away a stray tear with my sleeve. In my years of thinking how this reunion would go this isn’t what I expected  
Sam reluctantly releases her and heads back over to the couch where we were sitting Sarah takes the couch across from us.  
“ Before ask me Dad I’d love to know more about you. Mom has told me so much how you met during ghoul hunt to your first date in the park. Sarah said.  
Sam looks relieved and happy that Sarah wanted to get to know him.  
“Sarah before I tell you more about me I just have to say one thing your just as beautiful as your mother. I am sure your mom’s you about my eating habits especially how much I love salad.  
I bet she didn’t tell you this I got in her way while she was hunting ghouls down solo she ended up accidentally elbowed me in the nose. Instead of getting mad after the hunt I asked her for her number and the rest is history. I am sure she told you bits in pieces of how our relationship ended. Sam replied.  
“Really she elbowed you in the nose and instead of getting mad at mom you ask for her number that’s priceless. You are right she only told me that it was dangerous and that’s why she left with me in tow. Sarah replied.  
I hear Sam’s phone buzz.  
“It’s your Uncle Dean he’s probably wondering where I am. We all have to together sometime I’ve got go Sarah. Here’s my number we have to meet up again soon love you kid. You and your mom take care of yourself” Sam said.  
He gets and gives her a hug.  
“ I love you too dad and I look forward to meeting him mom’s told me some crazy stories about him. “ I replied


	3. Chapter 3

_**3 years later…**_  
Lebanon, Kansas  
Men of Letters Bunker  
3 years have passed since that day Sam crashed back into our lives. Sam and I got back together and communicated either through the phone or skype up until Sarah turned 18. I ended up winning the lottery just before that and quit my job. Sarah and I relocated to the MOL bunker in Kansas Sam and Dean’s home base. Sam and I are married now. Sarah is attending Kansas University and she’s hoping to become a history teacher. Everything just fell into place for us. Sam and Dean still hunt while I hang back and do research.  
Everything is as it should with all of us together.

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by Kelly Clarkson's Haunted


End file.
